The Keeper
by xskyskipper
Summary: Due to a malfunctioned summoning scroll, Sakura finds herself sent into back in a time where Sasuke is still innocent. As she tries to undue her mistake her reason for returning grows less every day she spends in a life where everything was simple.IxSxK
1. The sideways pull

Story: The Keeper.

Series:Naruto.

Summary:

Due to a malfunctioned summoning scroll, Sakura finds herself back in a time where Sasuke still looked to his older brother with fondness. As she tries to undue her mistake her reason for returning grows less every day she spends in a life where everything was simple and innocent. ItachixSakuraxKakashi. AU-ish.

Chapter name: The sideways pull.

Word count: 792.

{A/n;; Oh jeebus a new story and "Smolder," is no yet finished. The plot bunnies made me post this I swear. This story will be told in drabble and shorts all under 1000 word count, so expect lotsa chapter for viewing pleasure. This story stays true to the manga up until now with a few notable changes.

1.)Sakura has long hair. Why? Because I demand it be so. 3

2.) She is slightly older around 17ish to make this story flow better.

& now story commencement. Please enjoy.

-S.s

Sakura Haruno paused to wipe a spare bit of dust from her eyes to sigh mournfully over the heaps of unsorted scrolls that had truly seen better days. During a lull from mission due to the prolonged training absence of a certain blonde Sakura had become a workaholic. She worked a 72 hour week on average not including the countless spare time she spent pouring over medical journals. Anything to find an answer to end the fighting peacefully.

She had seen the suffering Sasuke had caused Naruto when he had left with Madara. It had to end, but she herself was to week to stop the Uchiha survivor herself. Did she still love the man who constantly tortured her very best friend? The obvious answer was too painful to acknowledge.

Tsunade had not turned a blind eye to Sakura's tiring plight, even though she was not fully rested herself. For five months Sakura worked like a maniac at the hospital till Tsunade had thought to steer Sakura away from her work. Men didn't work, even friends were ignored. So Sakura was given a A-class mission all by herself. The mission? Archive sorting.

Scrolls since the dawn of the first ninja's collected dust in the catacombs of the Hokage's tower, thus weren't useful to the Hokage. The dungeon as the pinkette called it gave her the creeps. The dank musty smell of aging scrolls combing with the constant drip of water was enough to Sakura to get goosebumps. The task at hand had taken her nearly nine hours just to re-roll the scrolls let alone organize them.

It was busy work. Plain and simple, Thought Sakura moodily. She was not getting any closer to saving Sasuke or Naruto just by sitting around sorting worthless scrolls that nobody really cared about. Letting loose a frustrated growl, Sakura angrily kicked out at a unsuspecting scroll at the bottom of a pile of already sorted ones. Even without chakra, the papaers fell away scattering back into the wasteland of messy scrolls. Even more enraged at her stupid mistake Sakura looked for another victim to blow off steam on. Her jade eyes caught sight of the innocent bystander one of the few rolled scrolls. It too was prey for her berserker foot.

Upon contact the scroll rolled out a few feet away. Inside the markings were crimson in color, and most of the symbols foreign to her. Curiosity piqued, the pinkette kneeled down on the cold floor next to the strange scroll. Muttering aloud she read some of the few symbols she make out, "To summon, a token must be paid by the user." A token? Like a coin or something, she thought to herself. But that just seemed simple, it was a summoning scroll right maybe she just needed a little blood? Her kunai lay forgotten in the heat of intentment as she bite down on her thumb harshly.

Careful with the small drop of blood she placed the injured digit into the center of the scroll. **"I always wanted a summon creature!"** Inner Sakura was quick to voice her thought on the events taking place. Sakura almost agreed but really she'd be happy enough to summon Sasuke here so she could slap some good ol sense into the misguided boy. And that was her last coherent thought as saw the walls around her fade away as her body began to jerk back and force as though it were being pulled in two completely different directions and unsure where to go.

When Sakura woke up it was light outside and she was lying facedown in a forest. Hadn't it been night when she last looked at her watch? Where did the archives room go? How come her head hurt so much? All these questions ricocheted off of her brain till she decided to stand up and find some answers for herself. Turning in a random direction she began walking along the forest path.

Upon reaching a clearing Sakura paused to take in her surrounding. In the center of the clearing she watched a small boy throw kunai towards a wooden dummy. Each shot veered dramatically the right and the kunai embedded themselves in a nearby tree far away from the intended target. Seeing a possible tantrum gearing up Sakura approached the young boy, her voice gentle, "Maybe if you stepped just slightly to the left, you might find success."

The boy turned at her voice, his younger voice softer but still clearly recognizable,  
"But Itachi-oniisan doesn't have to move, he never misses!"

At these simple words, Sakura felt th weight of the world come crashing down around her, her legs buckled underneath her, and the ground rose up to meet her as the world went black.

{A/n;;Sakura back in the past with little Sasuke…oh how the plot thickens xD..

-S.s


	2. All fairy tales end

Story: The Keeper.

Series:Naruto.

Summary:

Due to a malfunctioned summoning scroll, Sakura finds herself sent into back in a time where Sasuke is still innocent. As she tries to undue her mistake her reason for returning grows less every day she spends in a life where everything was simple.

Chapter name: All Fairy tales end.

Word count: 1000 (Cutting it close xD)

{A/n;; So I'm not entirely sure what the ending pairing of this story will be, I'm preety undecided whether sakura will end up with Itachi or Kakashi :/ So I need reviewer help, please vote on the poll on my profile for who you want Sakura to end up with. 3

When Sakura opened her eyes next she almost fainted again as her vision focused on the cause of her blackout: little Sasuke. His face looked relieved at her awakening, and the pinkette found herself smiling with him. She just couldn't help it, Sasuke was such a cute kid. But he wasn't like this in her world, she knew somehow she had traveled to the past. This itself was troubling as she had no clue on how to go about returning o her time. But surely someone else would. She was brought out her musings by Sasuke curious voice, "Ano, are you okay now lady?" Lady that made her feel so frickin old, she was barely even an adult!

"Yeah I'm fine kid, the names Sakura. Thanks for carrying me here, wherever here is."

He laughed lightly at this and Sakura was momentarily memorized by the strange sound, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I know another Sakura, but she's my age. Niisan carried you here Sakura-san to the Uchiha estate after you collapsed."

Itachi? In this time he was still Konoha? The Uchiha massacre had not yet taken place. Maybe she had been sent here for a reason? Yet, the thought of being in the same room with the to-be-S-class criminal gave her chills. Once again in daydream land, Sakura failed to notice the new arrival until her voice alone sent shivers down her spine, "Ah I see the princess is awake. Otouto you may coniunue you target practice, whilst the guest and I speak."

Sakura looked alarmingly to Sasuke who was clueless to her plight as he childishly waved to her once before turning to leave. Sakura really didn't want to be with 100 meters of Itachi Uchiha, yet here she was stuck in close quarters with him. He looked rather amused at her terrified face and continued to speak as if ignoring her deer0in headlight-look, "Sakura-san was it? What brings you to Konoha? Are you a shinobi?" She had left her headband back in the archives not wanting to get it dirty she remembered.

Swallowing her fear down, Sakura reasoned she had no reason to hate this Itachi he had yet to screw up Sasuke's life. Plastering an overly friendly smile on her face, Sakura replied fabricating a story as she spoke, "Sakura Hatake, I'm visiting my cousin who lives here from the sand village. Hai, I'm a kunoichi."

Itachi looked thoughtful at this, "Oh you must be a relative of Hatake Kakashi, I presume? I never knew he had any surviving family left. He does keep to himself though. Well, I'd be more than happy to take you to him, he must be expecting you already."

Inwardly Sakura grimaced at this, but showed no sigh of inner distress replying, "Oh no I wouldn't wish to trouble you any further Uchiha-san, I can manage on my own." Sakura stood up brushing at her skirt as if to look ready for anything, but her legs felt like jelly. Itachi eyed her movements with a trademark Uchiha smirk, "It's no trouble Hatake-san, I wouldn't dream of letting a young woman like yourself travel these streets at night. Oh you may call me Itachi, Uchiha-san is too fatherly for me." Sakura looked outside to see only darkness, how long had she been out?

"Very well Itachi-san, I wouln't mind a escort. But where I come from I'm a pretty formidable kunoichi I'll have you know!" If Itachi thought she would let him be on familiar terms with him he was mistaken.

A few minutes later they arrived at an apartment complex not to far where she had lived as a child. She had be careful to avoid her younger self at all costs, she was sure if they meet, something awful would happen.

"You know Hatake-san, it's been a pleasure but I must return home now to my little brother. If your every in the Uchiha neighborhood, please drop by for tea." With those words Itachi Uchiha was gone in a poof of smoke leaving Sakura bewildered. Itachi Uchiha had been a perfect gentleman to her, yet she had done nothing to deserve this. The very thought confused her further, and all she really knew is that she wanted to return home. But would Kakashi really help her? Afterall surely he was different now too?

The object of her thoughts was on the top of apartment building reading by moonlight. His anbu uniform seemed ghostly in the pale light. Sakura slowly climbed up to meet him as she puzzled over what to say. He looked up to her expectantly, and Sakura stuttered for the right words, "Ano…Kakashi-sensei, I'm Haruno Sakura your student. Oh yeah I mean, student from the future."

Barely raising an eyebrow at her words, he mumbled a quiet, "fascinating," before returning to his precious book. Sakura felt as muscle twitch at this and felt the chakra building in her fingertips. Sensing danger was a skill known to most ninja and Hatake Kakashi was no different, he chose to carefully leapt from the building to seek shelter on the ground. Feeling a rush of adrenaline at the thought of a chase, Sakura switched the building chakra to her feet and jumped down releasing the chakra to the spot where Kakashi had resided a moment earlier.

The group split in two from her impact as she eyed the surrounding looking for her prey. Spotting him not even thirty feet away, his book had been put away. He stepped from the shadow of a tree raising his arms in mock surrender, "If you really are from the future, you'll probably have some proof. I have a few questions in mind at least."

"Shoot."  
"You obviously resemble an academy child, but yet you seem far different. What happened?"

Sakura smiled at this, her voice shaking slightly, "Well sensei I learned life isn't full of fairy tales. Oh and the best trained me to be stronger. With you and Tsunade-shishou, I learned to grow up."

{A/n; Yay for anbu ninja. Seriously the best costumes in Naruto xD Reviewers are like the inspiring icing to this fanfiction cake 3

-S.s


	3. School days

Story: The Keeper.

Series: Naruto.

Summary:

Due to a malfunctioned summoning scroll, Sakura finds herself sent into back in a time where Sasuke is still innocent. As she tries to undue her mistake her reason for returning grows less every day she spends in a life where everything was simple.

Chapter name: School days.

Word count: 750

{A/This story will be updated more frequently than "Smolder," I assure you dear reviewers if you would be kind to hit that little, "submit review," button. C:

Sakura was slow to get up even as the morning rays came through the window in Kakashi's guest bedroom. It was sure to be awkward between them, so she spent extra time getting ready that morning. After styling her hair in a loose bun and dressing lightly in some black spandex short and a tight fitting white vest, she slipped on her knee high boots before opening her door.

The most awful smell emitted from the kitchen, so bad in fact that Sakura went to investigate. Kakashi had apparently tried to cook eggs still in their shells and bacon on a heat setting way to high. There was quite the mess of burnt food, and splatters of unknown food lingering on the walls that Sakura took pity on him.

After ushering him from the ruins of the Kitchen, Sakura wasted no time cleaning up the apocalypse that was Kakashi's cooking, and then set on the task of preparing something edible. After the kitchen was sparkling and she had finished making breakfast, the rosette kunoichi sat down the food in front of Kakashi for his approval. She looked away so he could eat in peace, happily munching on a piece of toast herself.

The apartment where Kakashi lived was truly a hazard zone; it was like the ninja wars had taken place within it. Then an idea struck her, as she voiced it aloud to Kakashi, "You know I really want to get back to my own time, but for now I'm kinda stuck. So If I play housewife and cook and clean, can I stay here for now as cousin Hatake?"

Not even pausing to think it over, he replied silkily, "That wroks fine for me but where do you plan to start?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't just stay cooped up here all day now can you, you're going to need a job."

"Well, not to clue you too much into the future and whatnot but back in time I was a pretty amazing medic-nin, I'm sure I could-.."

She was cut off by Kakashi, as he ignored her previous statement, "One of the academy teachers recently was injured in the line of duty. He'll need a replacement. I'm sure Iruka-sensei would love to have you teach in his stead."

Sakura's eyes widened in horro at the very thought, her lips forming a silent O, "B-but, I can't possibly teach mini me! Just think of the rippling of the fabric of time that would cause!"

"I'm sure you'll do just fine. After all you seem to be reasonably sane."

Sakura huffed at the latter part of his statement but knew she really couldn't argue, "But kids can smell fear like rabid animals."

"In fact, class starts in twenty minutes; you might as well head over there now, and introduce yourself. I will send word to Iruka of your arrival."

Grumbling all the way out the door, Sakura left Kakashi's apartment began running towards the academy. This was surely going to be a hell of a day, she thought moodily. At least it couldn't get worse. Then she smacked into Itachi, who managed to deftly catch her before she fell. His hands seemed to linger a few more moments than necessary before he released her. Mind reeling she almost missed his light chuckle, "Well, if it isn't Hatake Sakura? What brings you to the academy?"

Sakura lower lip jutted into a obvious pot as she replied sulkily, "Apparently I'm the new teacher."

"That's wonderful. So that means you're staying for while then?"

"Obviously."

"Well then, perhaps I can show you around Konoha after school hours. After all there are certain other finer parts of the village you have yet to see."

Sakura first instinct was to tell him to bugger off, but she remembered that she had no reason to hate this Itachi Uchiha. He had yet to do anything wrong. In fact he was perfect gentlemen, which disturbed her to no end.


	4. Playing tourguide

Story: The Keeper.

Series: Naruto.

Summary:

Due to a malfunctioned summoning scroll, Sakura finds herself sent into back in a time where Sasuke is still innocent. As she tries to undue her mistake her reason for returning grows less every day she spends in a life where everything was simple.

Chapter name: Playing tourguide.

Word count: 871

{A/N;;Much like in my story "Smolder," inner Sakura is almost never heard except in extreme situations or for a good comeback. Her rants are in **Bold. **–S.s

Sakura's first day of class was certainly eventful. The moment she walked in the classroom she deftly avoided the whole new dirty chalkboard eraser trick and this alone amazed her new students. Apparently added to the fact that she was already familiar with their names and habits made Sakura an instant hit.

During recess Sakura made sure to pay extra attention to little Naruto, and even shared her lunch with him. It was kind of painful to watch how the other kids segregated him, and even worse to realize she used to be one of those kids. If only she could turn back time and talk sense into little Sakura… but she had promised herself not alter time too much. After all loneliness in the beginning was what made Naruto so strong later on in life.

After school Sakura watched every child be picked up in a timely fashion save for one; Naruto. By this tender age he already had accepted that there would be no one to walk him home. Dark rain clouds were on the horizon, and it was cold today with whipping winds. Grabbing her umbrella, she decided to treat little Naruto to a dinner of his favorite ramen. With her simple gesture, the blonde's whole face was alit in happiness, "Domo arigatou Sakura-sensei! I haven't eaten Raman in days!" Sakura laughed lightly as this, and laced the boy's small fingers into hers as they walked towards the raman stand.

After his third bowl, the blue eyed boy looked with scrutiny at Sakura and said, "You know you're nothing like my Sakura-chan."

Sakura laughed at this, "Oh really? Do tell!"

"You actually seem to care, and are super strong too. But I still like my Sakura-chan!"

"That's good; I wouldn't want her to get too jealous."

"She's not like that. She's very sweet and cute but likes that stupid-head Sasuke over me!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the ceiling, because this was a rivalry that had started early on, "Well, I'm sure she'll come around. And even if she doesn't like you now, it's better to be a friend than a boyfriend for now."

"You're really smart Sakura-sensei just like my Sakura-chan. You both even have pink hair!"

"Well, I wouldn't say were too alike, after all, I'm quite a few years older than her."

Naruto looked down at his empty bowl mournfully at this, and then replied, "I guess so. Do you think that maybe we could do this again sometime?"

Sakura nodded slowly letting a small smile grace her lips. "Of course Naruto-kun, I'd love nothing more than to have ramen with you as much as my wallet can support."

"Wow, you really need a boyfriend."

The pinkette huffed visibly annoyed at this, "Hey, I've dated plenty of guys, in fact Itachi Uchiha even asked my out tonight!"

"Really, what time?"

"Oh shit! I forgot!"

Thus after dropping Naruto back at his house Sakura ran full speed towards the Uchiha complex, the heavy rain soaking her to the core. She arrived at the door dripping and sneezing and rang the doorbell. Itachi eyes drifted down her frame and finally their up to her own eyes before he replied, "I'm not even going to ask why you're late Sakura-sensei. But I do know that the tour of the village may have to be down sized to a tour of my bedroom."

Sakura's eyes widened at words as fought the urge to blush. Inner Sakura was not nearly as tactful, **"Shannaru! I'll take up in his offer anytime day or night. Actually nighttime activities are usually my favorite, if you catch my drift."**

Not thinking Sakura spoke out loud her retort, "Shut that's disgusting, he's Sasuke's brother, you twit."

Itachi looked mildly confused but an amused smirk alit his features, "What do you think is disgusting, Sakura-sensei?"

Sakura gasped mortified at her words, "Er…nothing. Anyways don't call me that!"

"Why ever not?"

"Cause it sounds wrong that's why, I'm not your teacher."

"Hmm, really? It seems I've learned that most pink haired girls are crazy, what with talking to themselves."

Sakura fought the urge to punch him, knowing that that would be bad protocol, "Shut up and invite me already!"

Itachi's amusement seemed to grow as her embarrassment did, "Of course, princess, anything you say. Please do come in to our humble estate. Father and Mother are out to dinner with Sasuke, so you'll have to suffer my presence alone."

Inwardly Sakura cursed, "It's going to be a really long night."

{A/N;;See two chapters in two days that's pretty fast. More reviews might just speed it up even more 3 Yes, I'm shameless, but I really love your guys feedback. :3

-S.s


	5. Of raindrops and sweets

Story: The Keeper.

Series: Naruto.

Summary:

Due to a malfunctioned summoning scroll, Sakura finds herself sent into back in a time where Sasuke is still innocent. As she tries to undue her mistake her reason for returning grows less every day she spends in a life where everything was simple.

Chapter name: Of raindrops and sweets.

Word count: 619

{A/N;; Here's the next chapter, for you guys and I wrote it pretty quick like. But on Monday I start school again so only expect weekly updates~ -S.s

She was content to sit and listen to the rain fall outside the dining room window. It was strange enough when she was invited in despite her wet attire, but after changing into some of Itachi's spare clothes and a home-cooked meal by Itachi, Sakura was indeed speechless. Itachi had left to clean the dishes briefly having refused Sakura's help, leaving Sakura to stare contemplatively outdoors at the growing storm.

"So, the weather may not be the best but we do haves games and movies should you wish to stay longer, Sakura-san."

Sakura gaze drifted over to Itachi standing in the doorway looking very much the housewife with his cleaning apron on, noticing her stare, he chuckled well naturedly, "I may sew, cook, and clean but these are merely skills any reasonable shinobi should have acquired."

"Sure, sure. Whatever Ms. Uchiha. As for the rain, I really don't mind it a bit!"

"Oh, you were dying to have me at such close quarters then, princess?"

"Don't be so full of yourself; I just really love the rain. Every since I was a kid, my parents would fight constantly and the rain kinda numbed it all. Walking in the rain, gave me time to think but mostly be at peace. It sounds silly, but there's no place I'd rather be than standing in the rain and gazing at the stars."

Itachi looked mildly amused at her ramblings, "So you like being wet and cold?"

Sakura huffed, her voice soft, "I just love comforting things. I can't explain without sounding more like an idiot than I already am."

Itachi scrunched up his face deep in thought before he replied, "Sweets. I don't quite understand it myself, but I truly do like to have something sweet whenever possible. So I guess we both have likes, right princess?"

"What's with all the nickname giving?"

"Would you prefer pet names, because I have a few of those, too?"

Shrugging nonchalantly at his words, Sakura replied, "Yeah, let's stick to nicknames. Anyways how about taking a walk? We could walk down to the market and buy loads of sweets and not tell anyone!"

"Sounds like a date, princess."

Later that night when Sakura returned to Kakashi's apartment after Itachi had dropped her off, she simply sat down against the door, a strangely goofy smile plastered on her face. Though she hardly knew him, Itachi was a wonderful listener, throughout their entire walk he was gracious enough to listen to her mad rants and ramblings. He actually seemed to care what she thought; this was such a weight of her shoulders to finally have someone to talk to.

Kakashi returned home much later than her and took one look at the overly big shirt of Itachi's and her baggy pants, and grinned, "My, my Sakura, you do work fast, you charmer, you!"

Many houses away a scream of indignation followed by many high pitched screeches could be heard. It was later assumed to be cats.

{A/N;;Short I know but at least it was fast. If you like this story please review. I still don't know who Sakura should end up with; leave a review with your suggestion, please. C:


	6. The game of karma

Story: The Keeper.

Series: Naruto.

Summary:

Due to a malfunctioned summoning scroll, Sakura finds herself sent into back in a time where Sasuke is still innocent. As she tries to undue her mistake her reason for returning grows less every day she spends in a life where everything was simple.

Chapter name: The game of Karma

Word count: 726

{A/N;; Thanks for all the reviews~~

Next chapter here~ I was thinking how much a beta would be amazing for this story~ Any volunteers? C:

To answer a few questions:

Yes,Itachi is supposed to be a wee bit ooc because of the fact he hasn't had to kill his family yet also put that with the fact that he finds Sakura intriguing because of her initial blatant dislike for him, so he only seems ooc.

Kakashi isn't a complete jerk; he's just distant much like he was when Sakura first met him in her time period.

Hope that helps~

-S.s

It was after the next morning that Sakura realized she still had to return Itachi's clothes, but even with realization she was mildly hesitant. Seeing him again would probably not be in her best interests due to the small fact that she was slightly infatuated with how different this Itachi was then the one in her time period. It was really annoying actually to feel the way she did, considering the whole reason she was here was because of Sasuke certainly not his brother. Sure it was an accident but still the point remains that Sasuke was her first priority.

It was still slightly cloudy when she began the tedious walk towards the academy, dread with following each step. Sakura silently prayed to every god she could think of that an encounter with the older Uchiha could be avoided.

Funny, but karma was not on her side that day. He was obviously waiting for her just outside of her classroom, bagel and a steaming cup of coffee in hand. Sakura looked to the breakfast beverage and snack in wonder, but Itachi beat her to the punch as he replied silkily to the unspoken question, "For teachers breakfast is doubly the most important meal of the day, I hope you'll take them off my hands for me?"

Smiling impishly, Sakura said, "Hmmm, you drive a hard bargain, but what do you get out of treating me?"

"Another date would be a worthwhile prize for any shinobi, but certainly not expected."

"Er, what kind of date are we talking about here, cause I don't one cup of coffee is really going to hold me over?" Although she said this, her hand was quick to snatch the steaming cup of coffee goodness appreciatively. The bagel soon followed after, quickly devoured.

Itachi grinned at her reply, amusement dancing behind his charcoal eyes, "You see my parents are throwing a small gathering and if I go alone, I'd surely be preyed upon by a screaming mass of fangirls."

"Sure, poor Uchiha. I'm flattered, really I am, but I'm probably not the high class type of brood your parents would approve of. Oh, and I also don't own a single formal dress, I sort of left most of my clothes at my old residence."

Itachi raised his brow at her statement, "I find it hard to believe anyone with a half a brain could disapprove of you. As for the dress, go see my mother's seamstress, she will handle everything for you." Thus said, he handed her a small card finely crafted and embellished with many extensive cursive script.

"That's all well and good, but I can dance worth a yen, soooooo-…"

Itachi was quick to cut her off, before her refusal, "That won't be a problem, I can show you the basics quite easily, all Anbu are required to know a wide range of dancing styles. So even your cousin will be able to assist you."

Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes, her voice tilted sarcastically, "Now way! Kakashi-sensei has two left feet; it'd be like dancing with a angst filled peg-legged pirate."

"I'm sure Hatake-san would love to hear your analogy of him."

"Please don't, I think he dislikes me enough as is."

"How so?"

"It may stupid, but I swear every time I seem to be at home, he's not. We never see each other anymore."

"You sound the part of the suspicious girlfriend, if I may say so, Sakura-chan."

"As if! I mean I'm just concerned that he doesn't fully trust me, yet."

"Don't worry too much about it, you can always trust family."

"Easy for you to say, I mean it's not like you haven't tried-.." Sakura shut her mouth abruptly realizing in horror, she had said aloud about future Itachi's strained relationship with his brother.

Itachi didn't seem concerned by her trailing off by merely shoved her inside her classroom planting a quick peek to her cheek in front of her entire class, his voice oddly soft, "Dinner is in a week, make sure to get your dress before then, and we can have those lessons too."

Then he was gone, leaving her with a class of giggling children, it was as if her day couldn't get any more confusing. It was funny how karma worked; it never seemed to play the same game Sakura was playing.

{A/N;;Reviews? They're like the pocky to the otaku fan. :3

-S.s


	7. Paint warzone

Story: The Keeper.

Series: Naruto.

Summary:

Due to a malfunctioned summoning scroll, Sakura finds herself sent into back in a time where Sasuke is still innocent. As she tries to undue her mistake her reason for returning grows less every day she spends in a life where everything was simple.

Chapter name: Paint warzone.

Word count: 841

{A/N;; Not much to say here, but for the reminder, inner Sakura's words are in **bold. **–S.s

After class was over, Sakura returned home. It seemed strange for her to call it such, but it was the best she had at the moment. It was funny because unlike her normal room, the room she had now was bare and empty. She only owned a minimal amount of clothes and two pairs of shoes. Everything else was plain and oddly unwelcoming. It was with this thought in mind that decided a makeover of the stale white room was in order.

Because Kakashi was home a rare event indeed, she roped him into going shopping with her. She only had one week's paycheck plus the money she had on her from before to spend but despite this she was bound determined to have fun. This proved to be quite the challenge considering Kakashi's sullen mood. He seemed generally put upon by her need to drag him along for her shopping excursion. It was almost too comical for her to handle, he hadn't changed much from her Kakashi. It felt easier for her differentiate the two Kakashi's she knew, otherwise it just confused her to no end.

The first shop they went to was the paint stall, it was strange to actually look at the colors and realize how much of a choice she had. It was silly but actually valued Kakashi's input on the color choice. He was partial to cool colors, while she was to warm. In the end though she settled for a pale green that they both liked. After picking up some clothes, they headed back to the apartment.

Before Kakashi could slink off, Sakura coerced him into helping her paint. Sakura dressed in one of his old workshirts that matched the one Kakashi wore and a pair of short black spandex shorts. She pulled her long pink locks back with a braid and bandana combination. While they painted, Sakura made small talk with the quiet silver haired anbu, "So basically in the future you're my sex slave."

"Yeah, I doubt that."

"Shows what you know then. I'll have you know that many a men has fallen to my charms."

"Poor guys, are they blind and deaf too?"

"How rude! Your just jealous that I have a sexy smile and you have to hide yours all the time. I'm sure it's not much to look at anyways."

Kakashi raised a perfectly arched brow at this, "Whatever floats your boat, I suppose."

"No, really you should show me what's underneath."

Without making eye contact Kakashi silkily replied, "You show me yours, and I'll think about showing you mine."

Undignified at the prospect, Sakura huffed moodily, "That's just plain crude!"

"Maybe."

Sakura was beyond pissed at how blasé his attitude towards her was, and without thinking flung a large glob of wet paint straight at his hair. He dodged her projectile and cheekily flipped her the bird. Outraged now, Sakura lunged at him, brush in hand. Surprised by this new tactic, Kakashi barely had time to react and was tackled to the ground underneath the pissed pinkette.

From her vantage point of straddling his chest with her thighs, Sakura proceeded to paint two strips on his face and some on his hair. Grinning from underneath his mask like a madman, Kakashi flipped her over on her back and repeated her gestures on her person with his own brush.

Now highly amused Sakura laughed and proceeded to drag her paintbrush across his chest, giggling like a schoolgirl the whole ordeal. Ten minutes later, they were still on the ground both now thoroughly covered from head to toe in paint. Chuckling at their position Kakashi rolled off of the pinkette's frame onto the floor next to her, "Well, I'm fairly positive we're going to need new paint."

Sighing appreciatively at the prospect, Sakura absentmindedly laced her fingers through Kakashi's much larger ones, "Yeah, but it was worth it just to hear you laugh."

"Really? I've been told that I lack practice and it sounds horrible."

"I love it, it shows you're human."

Kakashi looked mildly surprised at her words, "You doubted this?"

Sakura laughed thoroughly embarrassed, "I just don't understand you sometimes. You seem so cold to me. I'm used to well…you know."

Without warning, Kakashi pulled Sakura's head to his chest, her body positioned over his, he was silent for a moment then asked, "Tell me what do you hear?"

Sakura's breath hitched in her throat as she grew silent to listen to the fast paced beating of his heart underneath her. Her voice was slightly shaky from their proximity as she replied slowly, "I hear…I hear your heart."

Kakashi let loose a dark chuckle, idly running his fingers through her hair, "Thus proving I'm human, right?"

Sakura was oddly silent after his statement, and without a word pushed away from him and stood up to walk out the door. When she was gone, Kakashi rubbed his head thoughtfully, "I guess I might have overdone it with her." His entire life he never had spoken a truer assertion, than that.

{A/N;;I feel a Kakasaku storm cloud brewing C:

Anyways, if you liked this chapter please review, it helps out loads. 3

-S.s


	8. Love love

Story: The Keeper.

Series: Naruto.

Summary:

Due to a malfunctioned summoning scroll, Sakura finds herself sent into back in a time where Sasuke is still innocent. As she tries to undue her mistake her reason for returning grows less every day she spends in a life where everything was simple.

Chapter name: Love Love.

Word count: 698

{A/N;; Not much for here, but if you want Sakura to end up with either Kakashi or Itachi, there is a poll on my profile. P.s I would love for someone to beta this story 3–S.s

The very next day, Sakura was out the house in a flash heading to school, she was being very careful around Kakashi. When she got to the academy, she handed out the student's a basic knowledge test which kept them busy till recess. One of the kids had brought some chalk, so most of the kids played noisily with this on the sidewalk.

Deep in her thoughts, Sakura sat on the swing set close enough to supervise but far enough away to avoid being drawn into the children's games. So lost her thoughts, she didn't even notice when Kakashi sat down on the swing next to her with a package in hand. His voice drew her away from her musings, "That good of day teach? You left your bento at the house."

He offered the parcel shrugging good naturedly at her, taking her lunch in hand Sakura offered him a small smile in reply, "So you came all this way just to give me my lunch?"

"Well, I was very tempted to eat it myself, but thought better of it."

"You haven't eaten lunch yet?"

"I don't really eat all the much, I think the last time I had lunch was three days ago."

Horrified at his words, Sakura gasped loudly enough to briefly attract a few students attention, "That's awful to not each a balanced meal every day! Why didn't you tell me sooner, I can cook fairly well you know!"

Kakashi obviously embarrassed at her small outburst replied quietly, "Solider pills aren't that bad once you get used to them…"

Sakura was silent for a moment and Kakashi sensed the anger building quietly under her skin as she spoke her voice dripping sweetness, "From now on I expect you home for dinner and breakfast. For every meal you miss, I will find and destroy one of your icha icha books. Deal?"

Kakashi so taken aback by the mere tone of her nodded and decided speaking was probably not the best course of action around Sakura. He had yet to really see her explode but she did the type for it.

Smiling at his response, Sakura absentmindedly opened her bento splitting it neatly in half, offering him a large portion of him. They eat in companionable silence and Kakashi was in awe of her cooking prowess. He knew she was talented at many things but she didn't seem like cooking was her thing. But lately whenever he tried to read Sakura, Kakashi was wrong. Suddenly struck with inspiration, Kakashi grinned madly, "Alright then Miss Sakura, how about tonight we go out to dinner to celebrate your new cooking career?"

"Your treat? My paycheck was kind of killed by the last shopping spree."

"Of course, a true gentleman would never make a lady pay."

"He must not have developed the eat and run policy yet, I suppose," Sakura thought to herself, before replying, "I would love to."

After Kakashi left, Sakura called the kids in from recess and noticed little Sakura straggling behind the rest, and asked the small pinkette, "Anything the matter?"

Little Sakura blushed furiously before replying, "I wanna be just like you when I grow up Sakura-sensei!"

Laughing at this Sakura inquired of the reason why, to which little Sakura replied happily, "Because so many boys love love you." Smiling at this Sakura remembered the difference between love and love love. The latter was the more extreme one.

Continuing with her childish words, little Sakura said, "Itachi-sama and Kakashi-sama both love love you. And sometimes I think Sasuke love loves you too. Even that Naruto likes you. I wish I was just like you."

"Just give it time, Sakura and I'm sure you'll be just like be if not better."

Obviously satisfied at her answer little Sakura skipped ahead leaving Sakura in thoughts again. Did Kakashi and Itachi really love her? Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she tried to reason with herself, "Of course not, I'm just interesting to them. Anyways it's not like anything serious can happen, I mean I don't belong here." Deep down though Sakura was trying to remember why she needed to return home, but the thought eluded her.


	9. Pink and delicate

Story: The Keeper.

Series: Naruto.

Summary:

Due to a malfunctioned summoning scroll, Sakura finds herself sent into back in a time where Sasuke is still innocent. As she tries to undue her mistake, her reason for returning grows less every day she spends in a life where everything was simple.

Chapter name: Pink and delicate.

Word count: 644

After trying on the dress that had been custom made for her, Sakura felt the nervousness setting in. The dress itself was not the reason, being a most gorgeous burgundy strapless slinky dress that fell right above her knees and showed off all her curves in all the right places, just the mere prospect of why she was wearing it. Even the high red heels that sparkled in the light daunted her. She spent quite a lot time in front the mirror just trying to figure out what else needed. But her mind was blank, Ino, sure would be helpful here, Sakura just wasn't the type of girl who was graceful with makeup and hair styling.

"Maybe if you wipe that pitiful look off your face, I can help you out, just this once."

Sakura looked over her shoulder at Kakashi, who was leaning nonchalantly against her bedroom door. Privacy meant nothing to this man, Sakura mused annoyed at his intrusion. But his help certainly couldn't hurt, right? She nodded at him to proceed, and seemingly out of nowhere he pulled out a mixture of hair pins and makeup swaths. Where he kept it, Sakura would never know. Speaking with his mouth full of hair pins while combing out her long pink locks, "I never really understood why women put themselves through such pain to look beautiful. Though Rin was much worse than you, at least whenever she was with me."

Sakura had no witty retort for him, so amazed was she by his nimble hands. Sure, he could kill with them in mere seconds, but for her, watching his hands twist and wrap up her hair in elegant coils atop her head was something she would never be able to explain to anyone else. When her hair was finished, he applied a light dab of lipstick and a pinkish glow to her eyes and she was done. She turned to go, only to be pulled back by his hand on her arm. She turned so fast towards him, that her chest almost collided with his body barely able to stop a mere few inched away, looking up with a questioning gaze; Kakashi breathed huskily, "You're forgetting something very important…"

Sakura laughed, slightly alarmed at their proximity to each other, and his constant hold on her hand, "Thanks so much Kakashi! I almost forgot to thank you, I wouldn't have looked nearly this good had I done this myself."

His gaze was so deep, as he replied, "I got this for you at the market, the other day." His hands were quick to wrap a necklace around her neck. Bringing one hand up to marvel at the fragile necklace, Sakura admired his taste. The necklace was on a simple silver chain, but the pendent itself was truly ethereal. Light pink and delicate; it was a half-bloomed Sakura blossom. So small and fragile, it made Sakura smile wistfully, it was like seeing the old her, the one who simply watched Sasuke leave Konoha. She gently wrapped her arms around Kakashi in a light hug and then pulled away.

Before she could step back completely, his hand grabbed her chin forcefully making her eyes stare directly into his. Leaning forward, he slowly closed in closer to her, and Sakura feared he would kiss her. It was not the fear of the kiss, but of its repercussions. But instead of a kiss, she placed his mouth next to her ear, his fanning breath sending shivers down her spine as he spoke, "I just hope he's worth it, Sakura-chan."

Blushing furiously, half pissed off Kakashi's approaches, and pissed at herself for almost wanting them, Sakura stormed ut of the house, careful not to ruin her hair in the process.

Kakashi sighed in contentment after the front door slammed, "I believe I just gave her the choice to choose."

{A/N; Plot twist! Duuuunn Dun Dun. Anyways reviews make a happy authoress.


	10. Fate's hands

Story: The Keeper.

Series: Naruto.

Summary:

Due to a malfunctioned summoning scroll, Sakura finds herself sent into back in a time where Sasuke is still innocent. As she tries to undue her mistake, her reason for returning grows less every day she spends in a life where everything was simple.

Chapter name: Fate's hands.

Word count: 684

The small gathering of people, Itachi had promised was a blatant lie or at least a huge miscalculation. It was all the clan heads plus all their family. To make matters worse, Itachi was nowhere in sight, and she was anything but a social butterfly. A few men had approached Sakura for a dance, but she feared for their feet and politely declined. Not one for small talk, Sakura stepped outside the Uchiha compound to admire the gardens. In particular, the pond, where tiny koi fish swam gracefully in fluid motions. Speaking out loud in frustration, "If only, I coud dance as good as these little guys swim."

"So I take it dancing, is not your thing?" Sakura looked up to see Itachi looking at her with amusement filled eyes. The jerk, he was probably perfect at everything, Sakura though moodily.

Putting on a smile, she laughed lightly at the thought of her dance skills, and replied, "Nope, not really. Though if we were swimming I could show these little fishies a thing or two."

"So I take it, another date is in order? A midnight swim, perhaps?"

Sakura blushed at the idea, it sounded way too romantic to her. But she couldn't think of an excuse to get out of it quick enough, and settled for simply nodding.

Grinning at his small victory, Itachi flopped down next to her and leaned his head against the grass to look up at the night sky. Sakura followed suit and pointed up to a cloud, "That one looks like Raman."

Itachi looked at her with a slightly surprised look in his eyes and replied, "I can see that one, I suppose if I close one of my eyes. Then that one there is like dango."

They played this game for a minutes before Sakura breathed happily, "Sometimes, I wish life was really like this. Just living from one daydream to the next."

"You make it sound like life is all wrong ends."

"No, just a lot of them."

"Well, there must be some things that you like in life?"

"Obviously there is some. Like raindrops, colors, rainbows, trees, water, books, knowledge, my friends, my Shisshou, my family, and loads of other stuff. It's just that I can't seem to be able to do anything to protect the things that I really love."

Itachi choose that moment to scoot even closer to her, absentmindedly intertwining his fingers with hers, speaking in a clear monotone, he replied, "You know, I often feel like that too, but then I remember that this life is full of ups and downs, you can't help falling in and out of love with life."

Sakura tried to steady her breath which had teetered uncertainly at his words, "Then was this fate? For me to fall in love with.." She paused briefly casting Itachi a nervous side-glance before continuing, "With this Konoha? I feel like I belong here which is quite silly, I almost feel like I don't want to go back…"

"Is that really such a bad thing? Why not just stay here in Konoha? I'm sure your stuff can be easily retrieved from your old home."

Sakura shifted her eyes to his honest face, and almost felt bad for deceiving him, he deserved the truth, but Sakura wasn't ready to give it quite yet. Instead she replied, "I have a large share of friends back home, but what do I have here? A few good memories, I have years full of those at my own home."

Itachi grabbed her shoulders firmly, surprising Sakura, and forced her to look into his eyes, his fingers resting gently on her chin, he spoke the words that sent Sakura's mind reeling, "You have me, should you want it." He leaned in closer to her face, and fearing she was about to get kissed by the infamous Uchiha, Sakura pushed hard against his chest with her legendary strength, except he didn't budge. Not one bit. And so just like the fate that had brought her to the past, Sakura was fated to kiss the legendary Itachi Uchiha.


	11. The sideways pull again

Story: The Keeper.

Series: Naruto.

Summary:

Due to a malfunctioned summoning scroll, Sakura finds herself sent into back in a time where Sasuke is still innocent. As she tries to undue her mistake, her reason for returning grows less every day she spends in a life where everything was simple.

Chapter name: The sideways pull again

Word count: 923(so close xD)

{A/n;; Obviously this doesn't follow the current manga at all, and is as such an Alternate Universe story. xD –S.s

A few minutes later when they pulled apart, Sakura avoided his eyes, blushing furiously, her mouth tingling from their heated kiss. Then reality just sunk in, she had just kissed the very same man who had killed the whole Uchiha clan in cold blood and turned her Sasuke-kun into an avenger. Then she looked at his face, with those kind eyes as they stared thoughtfully at her, this was not that man. Not yet at least. But did that really make it okay? Sakura thought she loved Sasuke, but after that toe-curling kiss, she wasn't so sure anymore.

Then another thought hit her, surely she was going back to the future? Did it really matter what relationships she might have formed in the past? Itachi took advanatage of her silence to pull her even closer to feel the gentle beating of his heart. Only it wasn't slow at all! He was just as nervous as her? Sakura knew at that moment, that nothing bad could come from this blip in time, and spoke timidly, almost unsure of herself, "Are you sure that your parents will be fine with your dating the newcomer?"

Itachi smirked at her voice, "My parents will like my choice, if they want to see their grandchildren anytime soon."

"G-Grandchildren?" Sakura managed to strangle out, her eyes going wide at the very thought.

Itachi nodded slowly, "As long as my son doesn't have pink hair, I'm sure they will love him."

"I better not tell him, pink hair is hereditary in my family…." Sakura thought to herself. She settled for replying with shaky words, "Don't you think grandchildren is rushing things a bit?"

Itachi grinned a bit, and shook his head, tickling her face with his silken strands of black hair, "Not really. When an Uchiha male finds a woman he loves, nothing can stop him from getting her. You will be no different."

Sakura huffed indignantly at his words. Rapping her knuckles reprimanding him lighting on his chest, "Well, aren't you full of yourself! What makes you sure I won't run away?"

Itachi looked at her in complete seriousness and replied, "Because I will find you, wherever you go."

"Well, well isn't this little scene so romantic."

Sakura turned towards the voice to see Kakashi, his hair tousled and his eyes unreadable. Sakura felt Itachi's arm tighten protectively over her waist. Smiling at Kakashi, she pushed Itachi away briefly and stood up to great him, cutting the palm of her hand on a sharp rock while getting up. Wincing slightly at the unexpected pain, she looked questioningly to the parchment in Kakashi's hand.

Catching her gaze, he replied nonchalantly, "I thought that you would want to go home…" He broke off looking at Itachi's flushed gaze and continued in a deathly quiet voice, "But obviously I was wrong."

After his words, Sakura immediately knew what the parchment was, "Is that?"

Kakashi nodded mutely, and handed the scroll to her. Smiling brilliantly at him, she asked, "But how did you…..?" She trailed off uncertain, and then she noticed his wound, several deep scratches covered his body and the smell of fresh blood hit her senses full on.

He looked away from her gaze, and replied coolly, "It was nothing." He was obviously a very poor liar, if those wounds were any indiacator. Did he get injured to get the summoning scroll for her. She opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by Itachi, "Very well, delivery-boy Hatake, you have done your job, you may leave."

Kakashi's face became hostile as he replied, "I came to take Sakura home."

Itachi rolled his eyes visibly annoyed, "I am perfectly cabaple of escorting Sakura home, myself."

"Oh really? I'm sure you'd claw at her the entire way. Selfish, prentious bastard, you know nothing about Sakura!"

Sakura really wanted to break apart their argument but couldn't get a word in edgewise as Itachi replied hotly, "Well, at least I'm man enough to admit my feelings for her. Don't think it isn't obvious from the way you stare when she's not looking."

Kakashi's face flashed hotly, "Well, I certainely can't have her, but neither can you. Sakura doesn't belong here, she's from the future."

Sakura winced from the way he spoke the word future as if it was a dirty word. She looked to Itachi to see his reaction, his eyes had gone steely as he looked to her wanting her to disprove this, but she could only shake her head sadly. Clutching the scroll with regret, her blood staining the parchment, she fervently wished she could talk to Naruto, he would know just what to say to make her feel better. He always did.

And that's when it started up again the sideways pull that had brought her there. Panicking, she reached for Itachi, only to find his image blur, around with the scenery around her. The pull persisted until she was deposited harshly upon the cold floor of the Hokage's tower in a heap. Tears prickled at her eyes, stinging like miniature nettles, before they threatened to overflow, she heard a loud obnoxious voice that could only belong to one hyperactive ninja, "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan, guess what the old lady, says your donw, let's go get raman."

When she say his bright blue eyes, Sakura couldn't help but to burst into tears, surpised by her sudden outburst, Naruto could only hold his dear friend close as she wailed incoherently, and wondered whatever could have made such a strong kunoichi cry like this?


	12. The meaning of home

Story: The Keeper.

Series: Naruto.

Summary:

Due to a malfunctioned summoning scroll, Sakura finds herself sent into back in a time where Sasuke is still innocent. As she tries to undue her mistake, her reason for returning grows less every day she spends in a life where everything was simple.

Chapter name: The meaning of home

Word count: 846

{A/n;; Thanks guys for all the reviews, it really pumps my authoress speed when writing. xD –S.s

She returned home to her apartment with help from Naruto, she hadn't spoken a word of why she had cried, and he didn't push her to. Her apartment felt cold to her skin, as if wasn't really hers. The worst part of returning home, was the mere fact that she had been gone for weeks without a trace, everyone had almost given up hope of finding her, except of course her blonde teammate. The air was stale, dust clung to every article of furniture, and her fridge smelt awful. What a wonderful welcome home gift, Sakura thought miserably.

"Yeah…your place has looked better, you're welcome to stay at my apartment with me?" Naruto scratched his head good-naturedly eyeing her place with blatant scrutiny.

Sakura shook her head and spoke softly one word, "Kakashi."

Naruto didn't question where the sensei at the end of his name had gone, but simply escorted Sakura to said's man's house and left. She would talk to him when she was ready. And when it came to Sakura, Naruto could be a very patient hyperactive ninja.

Kakashi eyed the downtrodden girl on his porch with a discerning eye, her eyes were pink from crying, her cheeks blotched with red, and her hair tangled. She certainly had, had her better days, thought Kakashi with a chuckle. With a sigh, of the upcoming confrontation, Kakashi first threw her to the whims of a warm shower, and supplied her with one of his larger shirts to wear. She came out the bathroom looking thoroughly better than when she had gone in, her long hair wetting the black shirt that fell just below her hips.

Sighing again, this time with a foreign emotion to him, Kakashi lead the overly quiet girl to his bed, to comb out her hair. Gently with the precision of an patient older sister, the silver haired jounin brushed and unsnarled her long silken pink locks, styling it into a loose braid, her well-known trademark. Letting loose a contented sigh, Sakura leaned back against his chest, his long lanky legs snug against the outside of her thighs.

Finishing the last remnant of pinkette hair with a spare piece of cloth, Kakashi could feel the gentle and even breathing of his former student as she slept blissfully. He tried to move from the position he had found himself in, only to be thrown under Sakura as she flipped him over onto his back, to lie on top of him, her head to his chest. Rolling his eyes regretfully at the ceiling, Kakashi found it hard to believe the girl was truly asleep given her extraordinary uncompromising strength.

But her pink lashes fanned across her pale skin covering what he knew to be true jade eyes in such an innocent manner, that Kakashi really hated to move. Her legs intertwined with his as she sleep on peacefully, leaving the poor Jounin wincing at their position. Her shirt kept riding up and Kakashi could only smirk at what appeared to be bunny and cherry panties. There was no helping the the feel of her breasts against his lower stomach and Kakashi secretly cursed the gods of karma. Because to be in such a delightful position and to have the girl, be exhausted completely with no help from him was surely the worst of predicaments. If only, if only.

The next morning, Sakura exhaled happily, as she had slept better than most nights she could remember. She looked to her hands which fisted against a toned, chiseled chest and then up to a messy mop of silver hair. Fighting back a surprised yelp, Sakura rolled sideways to untangle her limbs from her former sensei.

"You know in the past, that you used to sleepwalk quite often into my room and dot the exact same thing. Of course before you awoke I was sure to move you back into your own room to avoid any embarrassment." Kakashi let a great yawn roll off his tongue while speaking and stretched lazily, glad to have his limbs back, but as the same time missing the warmth that Sakura brought with her.

Sakura laughed nervously, her voice squeaking slighting from mortification, "So sorry Kakashi! I'll try for it to not happen again."

"As for your apartment, it looks as if to not be fit for human living, feel free to stay here as long as you need."

Gratful for his words that didn't pressure her, Sakura simply nodded, stealing another shirt from his drawer and heading the bathroom to change. Looking in the mirror, Sakura noticed her flushed checks and tousled hair and clothes and could only blush like a mere schoolgirl at the very thought of why she looked so ruffeled. Slowly she leaned against the door to fall to slide down to the cool floor, her mind whirling from where her thoughts were going. Did she like Kakashi? Sure he was attractive, but so was Itachi. Why was it that Sakura, felt like she was never more confused in her whole life. Whatever was the pinkette to do?

{A/n; For those of you who are hardcore Sakuraxsomebody shippers, check out my profile to vote for who she will end up with. You the reviewers hold this power xD Till next time, the reviews are most welcome :3

-S.s


	13. Against the world

Story: The Keeper.

Series: Naruto.

Summary:

Due to a malfunctioned summoning scroll, Sakura finds herself sent into back in a time where Sasuke is still innocent. As she tries to undue her mistake, her reason for returning grows less every day she spends in a life where everything was simple.

Chapter name: Against the world.

Word count: 1055 ( I went slightly over considering this was a reunion chapter, and long overdue in more ways than one.)

After meeting up with most of friends and her Shishou, Sakura returned home exhausted. It had been quite the shock to discover how much her friends had missed her, disappearing without a trace obviously had a few perks. The apartment that she was sharing with Kakashi was devoid of his usual sulky presence, Tsunade had sent him, Naruto, and Sai on mission into the village of the rain, leaving the apartment eerily empty. Sakura had not had much alone time in the past few months, and tried to savor the feeling, but she still felt lonely under the surface. Something or rather someone was missing.

The sun had already set, and her stomach grumbled unmercifully. The cabinets offered no reliable source of food, and so heaving a dejected sigh, Sakura pulled on a blue turtleneck that belonged to Kakashi and took a moment to breathe in his musky scent. He smelt of smoke, a burnt firewood, a very relaxing smell to the pinkette.

Not pausing to change from her short black skirt, and knee-high boots, Sakura left the apartment to go out into the rain in search of food. Although the rain had at first been barely a drizzle, after a few minutes it became a vicious downpour. Pausing in her journey the pink-haired kunoichi stopped under a nearby tree to wait out the incoming storm. She listened to the raindrops fall peacefully, remembering a distant memory. Of how she didn't dislike the rain, but rather found nothing more serene then walking in the rain.

"Why it's the water-girl, looking very much the down trodden rat."

Not even turning to the meet the voice, Sakura swung her leg at the offending voice, only to have her ankle be caught by a tight-like vice from a cold hand. Glaring daggers, her jade green eyes widened at she noticed just who it was. Before she could exclaim her surprise, the stranger continued on, looking at her appreciatively, "Why dear Sakura-chan, you haven't aged a day, still wearing those cherry panties, I see. Very cute."

"Seriously, Mister, you can be such a perv sometimes." Although she said these words with great seriousness, Sakura was blushing at the way his eyes raked over her body with a glazed look.

"Of course, it's been quite a while Sakura-chan, at least for me, you must excuse me."

She was about to ask what for, but never got around to it, as he released her ankle, only to grab her wrist and pull her close against his cloaked body. She could feel the heat pouring from his chest despite the coldness of the black cloak. His heart skipped a few beats, and then suddenly his mouth descended upon her hungrily, searching, as if to recover lost time. What had been a few days for her, had been years for him.

And time had certainly changed him, he was more feral, his mannerisms seemed full of danger. One stroke with a painted nail against her throat, it was like he was a completely different person. In this life he was no golden prodigy, no, in this Konoha, he was a black coated villain. A S-class criminal, who killed in coldblood.

His heated gaze was for her alone though. She couldn't turn him away, even if it meant she could die for it. This was a secret life, a double life, which she had spun for herself. One where it was them against the world. But everything could be the same, right? Sakura had never hoped harder for anything in her whole life, than for that one feeble wish.

But then he spoke interrupting her thoughts, "There's a inn across the street, that is known turn a blind eye towards it's paying customers…." He trailed off meaningfully. She caught on, and the excitement of seeing him, made her questions fade away.

A few minutes later and they were struggling to make it upstairs to their shared room. A few heated kisses later, and they tumbled to the bed in a heap. Itachi was quick to shed his cloak and clothes, and Sakura followed suit. The pinkette bite back a searing moan, as Itachi lips trailed down her neck, he was anything but gentle. But she didn't care, he was hers tonight. He paused in his motions, to gaze approvingly at her naked form. Heat rose to her cheeks, as she too could not help but admire his chiseled form.

Almost as to prove that he was real, Sakura ran her pale fingers over his well-shaped chest, marveling at the softness of it. Growing bolder as he shuddered at her soft caress, she removed his hair band with her teeth, and ran her spare hand through his flowing black locks. It felt like spun-silk. But then something else stole away her attention, as she felt the hardness pressing near her hip. She giggled almost as if sensing his impatience, he had waited years for her. What would any normal girl to do. Luckily Sakura was anything but.

A few hours later, Sakura sighed happily, although she was exhausted from their nighttime activities, she felt absolutely wonderful. She could feel the gentle breathing of his chest as he slept on, her hair splayed across his chest, almost as if to confirm her claim on him. She fingered the silver necklace at his throat, marveling at the gorgeous design.

His husky voice startled her from her ogling, as he was not as asleep as he had let on, "Are you that eager for another round, Sakura."

Blushing madly at the mere suggestion, "No I just really like your necklace, although it hardly seems like a suitable one for you."

"How so?"

"Obviously, it would better on a woman. Preferably me."

Laughing a throat laugh at her sudden boldness, he unclasped the necklace only to put in into her hands, "It's yours then." He brushed his lips against the top of her head, and sleep reclaimed him. Smiling softly at her new treasure, Sakura too, feel into a blissful sleep, beside the man she loved.

The next morning she awoke to a cold bed. Itachi was gone, the only evidence of their night together the deep musky smell that clung to him now on the bed sheets, and the small metal necklace that felt oddly cold to the touch.


	14. A Kakashi ending

Story: The Keeper.

Series: Naruto.

Summary:

Due to a malfunctioned summoning scroll, Sakura finds herself sent into back in a time where Sasuke is still innocent. As she tries to undue her mistake, her reason for returning grows less every day she spends in a life where everything was simple.

Chapter name: A Kakashi ending

Word count: 768

{A/n;;As the chapter title ends, this is one of two alternate endings with Sakura, the one where she chooses/ends up with Kakashi. (Simply, because either guy could work out fairly well with Sakura in my opinion. The next and final chapter will be with Itachi. The character with the most votes on my profile~ -S.s

When she had woken up to a cold bed, Sakura felt the troubling facts settle in, that she could and never would be able to be with Itachi. Sure, she had strong feelings for him, but these feelings couldn't erase the fact that he was a S-class criminal with a huge bounty of his head. To him, she was probably nothing more than a few one night stands. He just couldn't stay with her, unless he was to be killed in the process.

Heartbroken at the thought, she wandered aimlessly, until she arrived accidently at the apartment, she shared with Kakashi. Thinking him gone, she unlocked the door, only to fall sobbing quietly against the wooden backboard. She rubbed on her eyes, praying for the tears to stop, but of course her tears didn't listen to her. Her grief was that strong.

Powerful arms wrapped around her, and pulled her close, "I presume then, things didn't go well?" Sakura didn't ask how he knew what she had been up too, but simply nodded, as her throat felt oddly raw.

He pressed his lips in a butterfly kiss to the top of her head, and lifted her up to carry her princess style to her bed. He turned to go, only to find her hands clenching imploringly in his jacket. Raising an eyebrow at her antics, he was just too kind to ignore her blatant request, and settled down next to her, spooning her small trembling back into his large chest. It wasn't a request for her to sleep with her; it was simply that she needed comfort. And despite how wrong it was, Kakashi could never refuse her that.

The morning after her small breakdown, she rolled over and almost smacked noses with Kakashi's warm body. He had stayed with her until she had stopped crying well into the next morning. His white eyelashes fluttered peacefully against his chest, as sleep still held onto him. His messy spiked locks were splayed on the pillow next to her, just inviting Sakura to touch. She giggled softly at his unconscious state, because it was highly unusual for Kakashi to be so vulnerable. It was so adorable, she couldn't help running her fingers through his scruffy hair just for kicks and giggles. He opened one lazy eye to gaze at her motions, "Glad to see you feel good enough to take advantage of a slumbering man."

Huffing at the idea, "Psh, you practically would throw yourself at me in the past!"

He nodded understandingly, "I see how foolish I was then, you knew me as your sensei which was odd, but for me, you were a unbelievably charming woman."

"Glad to see how it makes sense now."

"But luckily for me, with all those memories made then, I know you that better know. It will make pursuing you that much easier."

Her jade eyes widened at the husky tilt to his voice as he spoke, and barely managed to stutter, "Y-you jerk, I'm still not over Itachi!"

He nodded again appreciatively, "I know, and I'm willing to wait if necessary, but rest assured Sakura, I do want to be with you. I waited till you returned to this time, so a bit more of time doesn't matter to me. Only you do."

To avoid him seeing the blush spread across her face she shoved her pillow at over his face in a mock attempt to smother him, screeching, "Stop be so sensitive to my wants, it makes you far too likable."

Kakashi mumbled under the pillow something that sounded suspiciously like, "That's my plan."

Laughing sweetly at his sincerity, Sakura removed the pillow and planted a chaste kiss to his unshaven cheek, the stubble tickling her face.

He looked up at her in wonder, "You are the most enchanting creature sometimes, but even when you angry your still beautiful." He rushed out the last part, but Sakura still caught it.

"But will you still love me when I'm all wrinkly and sourpuss faced? I've seen how little you aged mister, you gonna be a frickin stud till you die!"

She could see his grin from underneath his mask he replied, "We'll see, you're not my wife yet, so no promises alright?"

"You're obnoxious! But someday, I can really see myself, being able to love you." With these words she snuggled back into his warm arms to catch a few hours of blissful sleep knowing that when she woke up, he'd be right there next to her. Forever and always, even if he would have to wait years, he would, for her.

{A/n;; Next up is the Itachi ending you've been waiting for! Hopefully… xD

-S.s


	15. A Itachi ending

Story: The Keeper.

Series: Naruto.

Summary:

Due to a malfunctioned summoning scroll, Sakura finds herself sent into back in a time where Sasuke is still innocent. As she tries to undue her mistake, her reason for returning grows less every day she spends in a life where everything was simple.

Chapter name: A Itachi ending

Word count: 800

{A/N; What is this? The last chapter after so long? D: -S.S Bold indicates inner Sakura's rants.

Waking up to a cold bed was heartbreaking for her. She had wanted so much to wake up next to his warm body and know that just for a moment everything was normal. That they were just a normal couple in love. It was then she heard the shower running. Fear dripped at her heart, carefully she pulled a kunai from the bedside table and slinked toward the bathroom, weapon in hand. Quiet as death she opened the bathroom door, and sneaked towards the misty figure enjoying the shower, only to stop short at a familiar husky voice, "Really, Sakura if you wanted to join me, all you had to do was ask?"

Sakura sputtered indigently, as a blush rose to her face and she looked away sheepishly, "I was trying to sneak a peek, I just thought you would have left already…"

There was a gentle click as he turned the shower off, and pulled back the curtain gracing her with all his naked glory, blushing even more deeply she glanced away quickly, "It's a bit late for that, I'm afraid. You've gone and seen it all, so nothing's new. As for leaving, I was going to wait till you woke up. I believe a talk in order."

Sakura nodded mutely and handed him a nearby towel. After showering alone for a good ten minutes she got dressed and went to talk. Sakura internalized for a good moment or two while Itachi found the words. Or rather inner Sakura did most of the talking. **"Shannero, were we that bad? He's probably breaking up with us, because he doesn't want children with generic pink hair. You know if you had more frequent flyer miles on your engine down there, I'm sure he would stay. I say we tie him up and keep him prisoner, for safe keeping of course. I wonder how he's look with handcuffs? I bet that we could-" **Before inner Sakura could speak any more profanities, Sakura broke the ice first, "I understand that this is not going to be perfect…"

Itachi voice held a sarcastic lilt as he replied, "I think that an S-class criminal and the Hokage's apprentice being together is perfectly normal, in fact we should ask the Kyuubi if he wants to join our happy little couple." **"Gross, we're not having blonde haired red eyed babies. Think of the diseases!"**

Sakura puffed up at his words, but before she could make any saucy retort, he continued to speak in a calm collected way that the Uchiha men were famous for, among other things, "I think that the best course of action is discrepancy." **"No shit Sherlock! We should ask the Akatsuki leader if could join Shishou for tea when he's not out to destroy the world." **

He continued to speak unknowing of the loudmouth raging within Sakura's head, "This war between the Akatsuki and Konoha, no all the villages, is something bigger than the both of us. Thus it could continue on with or without us. It's a simple matter of choosing a side. I swear fealty to no man, but I'm willing to leave everything behind to start anew with you. It won't be easy, but I will make this work."

Sakura was silent for a few moments as her brain registered what he has said. Slowly, she formed her own words, "You want me to leave Konoha? All my friends?"

"Of course not, just disappear for a while. Once the war is over, you can return to your precious village and I shall return with you."

Sakura's eyes widened at his words as they rung slightly crazy to her, "They will imprison you for sure, you can't come back!"

"Some things you don't know about me, will come to light. They will not hurt me I assure you, I have done only what they asked."

Sakura wanted to ask more, but figured she would know in time, her voice shaky, as she gently entwined her slim fingers into his, "I want to try. I want to know what this love can be, so let's run away or whatever the hell it takes for this to work. Let's just see what can happen with time."

It was these words that Sakura remembered many years later, when she chased yet another pink haired Uchiha baby around the yard merrily, one of six to be factual( Who knew Uchiha men were like baby factories?). Everything had a way or working if you let it sort out with time. Her and Itachi were not something you could find in a novel, they were something unique. Something that went against the very grain of society and Sakura couldn't have been more happy to be waking up in the arms of someone she loved every single day.


End file.
